


I Say A Little Prayer

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prayer, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The Chantry wasn’t usually a place that the Iron Bull liked to frequent, but it was where he’d find Matilda.





	I Say A Little Prayer

The Chantry wasn’t usually a place that the Iron Bull liked to frequent, but it was where he’d find Matilda. As expected, she was praying at a statue of Andraste.

“Hey, Kadan. Praying for Corypheus to be struck by lightning?” He joked as she stood and turned to face him.

“Not really. I was praying for you. For us.” She explained.

“You were ‘praying’ for me?”

“Praying that we both survive this war and the Maker brings you happiness. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not if that’s what you’re praying for.” The Iron Bull chuckled, “Honestly, it’s kind of cute.”


End file.
